Bump in the night
by hellsbells101
Summary: *Twisted Shorts* Sequel to when in need. Ziva has been rescued from Israel but that doesn't mean her problems are over. How will team Gibbs manage when they learn what goes bump in the night? Bonus Chapter - Rippers meeting!
1. Chapter 1

**Bump in the Night**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BtVS or NCIS. I only own my twisted imagination.**

* * *

Ziva was restless in her hospital bed. Gibbs had not liked carrying Ziva out of the compound. Ziva was always so full of life and strong. Her time in captivity had been harsh and she had had to endure a lot of torture. Gibbs had seen a lot but this was bad.

The team were standing guard over her in the hospital room. She was delirious and muttering random comments. The doctors had assured him that while she had been badly injured, she would recover from her physical injuries. The bit left unsaid, was the difficult recovery would be from the mental trauma.

Nearly, 24 hours had passed before she showed the first signs of lucidity. Given how badly injured she was, she still had a strong grasp. She had grasped Gibbs hand, "Phone Buffy, tell her… he dosed me."

Gibbs was shocked, "Zivah?"

It looked as if she had used up all her strength to tell him that. He had contacted her once to let her know that Ziva was alive. He had been told to head towards this hospital and Ziva would be taken care of immediately.

Gibbs seeing no alternative did as Ziva had asked. As soon as Buffy had answered, she asked, "Is Ziva okay?"

Gibbs shrugged, "She awoke briefly with a message. She said I should tell you that she had been dosed."

Buffy started swearing, even Gibbs, a former marine, was impressed by the inventiveness of the curses. Buffy knew that as a 'Lady' she was supposed to be more refined but someone had screwed with one of her slayers. She took a deep breath, "I need half an hour and we'll be there."

Gibbs frowned, "We're in Africa."

Buffy sighed; she had forgotten that Gibbs and his team did not know about the things that went bump in the night. "I'm aware Agent Gibbs. I need 30 minutes. You'll get your answers then."

She shut the phone down before he could argue further.

* * *

Buffy was furious she needed to set things in motion. First, she phoned Sam to let him know that she would be out of the country for the next few hours. She doubted that anyone would ask Sam a question. If he were asked, then he would simply say she was in meetings. She promised that she would be back in time for the State Dinner later that evening they were attending as he was a senator.

Next, she was on the phone to Giles. She wasn't stupid; she knew Eli was behind the Cruciamentum drug. She was going to let Giles play with Eli. He deserved to let Ripper out to play every now and again. What Buffy really wanted to do was pay Eli a visit with Faith. Sadly, she was mature enough to realise that was a bad idea, besides; she wanted Faith and Xander to stay with Ziva.

Her next phone call was too Willow. "Willow, Ziva was dosed with the Cruciamentum drug."

"Oh goddess. Who?" Buffy wasn't in the room with Willow but she could guess Willow's hair was darkening.

Buffy sighed, "My money is Eli but I've set Giles on him. We need to help Ziva; she's in a Somaliland hospital."

Willow calmed slightly knowing that her anger would serve no purpose. "Okay Xander's here, I'll go find the antidote. Faith will be arriving by portal in a minute."

Buffy was really glad that they had created stable portal's for their main buildings. She was about to take one as well. Lastly, she called her assistant Amanda in. Buffy explained that she needed to go to Somalia and that she would be back later that afternoon. If anyone called asking after her, then she was in meetings.

Amanda was a good assistant and was very adept at handling very quick changes to Buffy's schedule.

* * *

Somalia

Gibbs saw the group standing at the door. He recognised Buffy but he didn't know the others. The group were dangerous but were angered on Ziva's behalf. He had many questions, starting with how the group managed to arrive from America in less than an hour.

Buffy didn't have time to bring them gently into the fold. She wanted Ziva safe first, "Wills give her the antidote."

Gibbs scowled, Buffy wasn't in the mood, "Ziva has been poisoned in the vilest way. That antidote will help her recover very quickly."

He nodded, he didn't know what was going on but he knew that the group was on Ziva's side. The antidote was given and almost immediately, Ziva started to breathe easier.

Tony finally was able to relax but McGee was confused. "What is going on?"

Faith smirked, "Xan you're the watcher of the group."

The one-eyed man looked affronted, "I'm not a man in tweed."

Buffy snickered, "I'll tell Dad you said that but you should tell them. I told the President and joint chiefs. It's your turn."

Xander had no comeback to that and he knew it. He looked to the NCIS agents and began, "the world is older than you know. In fact, it began with demons…." Xander went on to give an explanation about the things that went bump in the night.

He saw the looks of disbelief and chuckled, "Willow here can create portals. These portal can bring a lady from Washington to Somalia in the blink of the eye. Faith was in Rome.."

Gibbs assessed the group, the brunette woman and Buffy were the biggest threats. The man was continually scanning for threats, Gibbs would have done the same if he was on a mission. The scary thing was that even the redhead was scanning her surroundings.

Tony had cocked his head to the side and asked Buffy, "What do you actually do apart from scare politicians?"

Xander snickered, "She is the oldest slayer. She scared the monsters, long before she ever scared politicians."

Faith took up the explanation, "We were given the skills to fight the monsters."

McGee understood what she was implying, "You fight what is not seen by the world."

Willow snorted, "Do not underestimate the human capacity to ignore what is in front of them."

McGee frowned, "What do you mean?"

"How about Vampire bites? The hospital in Sunnydale would list them as barbeque accidents, even in the winter."

Gibbs shook his head in bemusement. He agreed with what had been said, but he found it sad that this young group was so cynical to the world.

He looked to Buffy, "Lady Seaborn, you told Ziva to explain Sunnydale. What does a sinkhole in California have to do with anything?"

Buffy was pleased that the group were asking sensible questions. "A while ago there was a big battle for a hellmouth. It's exactly what it sounds like. An ancient evil wanted to bring hell to Earth. I objected and changed the rules."

Gibbs was quick enough to put the clues together, "you're the reason why Sunnydale collapsed?"

Buffy shrugged, "The town was abandoned and it was either close the hellmouth, or, let hell come to earth."

Gibbs could hear the defensive tone and added, "I'm glad you made the right choice. I have only one more question. Why is Ziva one of yours?"

Buffy remembered he'd been there for her conversation with Eli. "When I was 16 I died for a minute and the line continued. The slayer after me died and Faith was called."

Tony interrupted, "You've been fighting since you were 16?"

Buffy nodded, "Actually I was fifteen. Faith was 14; I'm not sure how old Kendra was. Ziva was called in the mass calling of Sunnydale. I am the head of the line and all the slayers are mine"

Buffy frowned when she looked at her watch, "Unfortunately, I have to return to DC. I have a State Dinner that I can't escape without questions. Xan and Faith will you stay here?"

They looked affronted at her even asking. Willow had her resolve face, "Is Giles dealing with Eli?"

"Yes Will, why?"

"I'll track down the person who made that vile serum." Buffy hated the serum with a passion. She could still remember the helplessness she had felt when she had been given the serum. Willow would think of an appropriate punishment.

Gibbs still had many questions but he remembered his manners, "Thank you."

Willow gave him a bright smile, "Ziva is important to us. She will need us all to heal."

Gibbs vowed, "We'll be there."

Of that, Buffy did not doubt. Ziva had suffered greatly but she would heal with the presence of her true family. It wasn't her blood family but it was her real family.

No one ever found out what transpired in the meeting between Giles and Eli. However, Eli was being surprisingly well behaved. Gibbs greatly enjoyed the more well-behaved Eli David. In fact, he was so grateful that he sent Buffy a gift. He figured she would enjoy the knife. Ziva had told Gibbs that she and Buffy were alike - preferring weapons to flowers.

As for learning about what went bump in the night. It had been a shock but in the grand scheme of things, not surprising. So some evil had horns? To Gibbs it wasn't as bad as the human evil.

* * *

Next up: Well I couldn't leave you without the meeting between Giles and Eli now could I?


	2. Chapter 2

Rippers meeting  
Day 26 - Rippers meeting  
Title: Rippers meeting  
Author : hellbells101/hellbells(tth)  
Summary : Just what went happened when Giles met with Eli. After all, Giles may be a civilised man but it is very foolish to cross the man. Poisoning your own daughter was just one such way.  
Challenge : twistedshorts day 26  
Authors note : Sequel to Bump in the night  
Rating: Fr-15  
Word Count: 1498

* * *

Giles had always known that Eli was a vicious man. He would have to be so, that he could do the job he did. His enemies were numerous and the area where he lived was treacherous. He didn't begrudge Eli that, sometimes, a person had to do evil, in order, to protect others.

What Giles could not handle is what he had done to his own daughter. Giles had given Buffy the drug at 18 as part of the Cruciamentum. He had hated doing it and in the end, the previous council had fired him. The reason being he was too close to his slayer. He found it deeply ironic that he would later on adopt his slayer. However, he would give the council the satisfaction of being right. He was too close to Buffy, he had been a father figure to her and then he became her actual father. Buffy may have been an adult when she was adopted, but that didn't mean they considered the relationship any less real.

Eli was stupid enough to have travelled to London after his conversation with Buffy. Eli had justified the visit on the grounds of wanting to see his daughter once she was rescued. Giles did think it was terribly sporting of Eli to walk right into the lions den.

Giles's current problem was deciding on a fitting punishment. Buffy had long since lobbied that anyone who used the drug should be dropped in a hell dimension. Buffy was in favour of that punishment because she knew that Willow had cracked dimensional portals. Willow's vote would be Pylea, from what she had heard from the fang gang it would be the perfect place.

Willow might have been tempted, but she was too busy hunting down the maker of the serum. The only people who held the serum was the London branch of the council. It was a vile thing and was only ever to be used in the most extreme of circumstances. In truth, Giles was thinking of destroying the serum. Willow had since learnt of a spell, which could be used. Willow would need Buffy's help but she could bind a wayward slayers power with a spell.

Andrew knocked on his door, a tad nervous. He always that way when he knew something was a foot. Giles supposed that he hadn't helped matters much. Once Buffy had politely asked Giles, 'to go Ripper on Eli's ass'. He had started laughing manically; Andrew had timidly poked his head around the door before running away again.

* * *

"Sir Director David is here." Andrew said officiously.

"Send him in Andrew." Giles had two of the senior London slayers standing guard. He didn't think it would come to it but he didn't want unfair odds against Eli and his two bodyguards.

Eli walked through the door, looking remarkably unconcerned for a father with a daughter in danger. Giles doubted he would be so calm if Dawn or Buffy were the ones in danger.

"How are you Eli?"

He shrugged, "I'm well but have you news on Ziva?"

Giles sipped his tea; he wondered, was Eli an anxious father asking, or, was he trying to cover his tracks.  
He placed his tea down, "Her team managed to rescue Ziva. It was easy once Buffy loaned him a plane."

Eli was startled and clearly displeased, "Gibbs rescued Ziva?"

Giles pretended to be clueless, "I know that she became close to her team when she was assigned to them. As for Ziva I'm happy to tell you that she survived and is on the mend."

Giles wasn't sure whether he saw the flash of disappointment. "Buffy was forced to make a visit this afternoon."

Eli stiffened, "I was under the impression she was in America."

"Oh she is." Giles smiled cordially. "She and Samuel have a State Dinner they must attend. It is not long before he will make a step up for the highest office."

Eli nodded, "It is good to have ambition."

"Oh no doubt." Giles agreed. "Samuel has a lot of ambition; fortunately, he also has the nous to achieve it. Ziva awoke and let Gibbs know that he had been poisoned."

He very deliberately used that word. Eli was still acting indifferent. Giles carried on with a distinct air of nonchalance. "There is very little, that can affect a Slayer. Of course, the Cruciamentum drug is one such thing."

Eli asked carefully, "Why would someone do that?"

Giles looked at him directly, "You know I don't have the faintest clue. After all, who would be stupid enough to bring the council down on their heads?"

The question was asked rhetorically but Eli did react a little. His bodyguards had shifted as well as if sensing the implied threat. Giles smirked his guards were good but they weren't slayers. They also didn't have protection wards given to them by a low-level goddess.

Eli asked conversationally, "Is the board mad?"

Giles bit back a snicker, "Buffy summoned Willow, Faith and Xander to Somalia. As I understand it, Faith and Xander are remaining behind as protection. Buffy was needed back in America." He sipped some more tea, "As I understand it, Willow is tracking down the creator of the serum."

Eli did not like where this was going. He had wanted his daughter back. Yes, he had given her the serum because he had wanted Ziva to complete the mission with only her training. That way he could prove that she was still loyal to him and Israel. He had wanted to make sure that she had not been taken in by America.

Giles was going to enjoy the next part. "Willow has quite the temper," he sighed. "Still, she only flayed a person alive because they shot the person she loved."

Eli knew of the red-witch's power. In recent years, the major assassins had all refused to take out hits on any senior member of the board. He asked, "What does she intend to do?"

Giles smirked, "She intends to destroy the lab of the creator. If they are adept at magic, they will be sent to Devon for training. Now the person who ordered it, that will be a more difficult proposition."

"Why is that?" He asked curiously.

Giles smile turned into a nasty, dark smile. It looked out of place with the image he project of an English Lord. "Personally, I like Faith's idea. She votes for tying said individual up like a piñata, giving the minis a bat and allowing them to hit the individual. I suppose the winner will be the one to split him open."

Giles shook his head, "Sorry my mind wondered. Oh yes, Xander's was interesting. He liked finding the individual and dropping them into Ziva's cell so they can undergo the same punishment." Giles grinned, "I suppose it has a certain poetic justice."

Eli had stopped drinking a while ago. He hoped it hadn't been poisoned, his guards would be able to treat most poison's. He doubted it; Rupert wasn't the type to be subtle if you harmed someone he cared about.

Giles was on a roll, "Buffy made a suggestion that Willow likes. They think the individual should be dropped into a hell dimension. It's a clean solution and has the added advantage of no one finding any evidence of the body."

Eli knew the game was up, "So what do you favour Rupert?"

Giles dropped any pretence; he was every bit as scary as his elder daughter was. "I think that you'll scurry back to Israel and you will never cross paths with your daughter until she wishes to do so."

Eli sneered, "If I object?"

Giles smirked, "I'm the leader of the IWC. My daughter, at one time, dated Angelus and Spike. They would do anything for Buffy, which includes remove an unfortunate person in her way."

Eli stood up, "Clearly there is nothing more to say."

Giles laughed, "Oh Eli I should say that the tea wasn't poisoned. However, it did contain a potion."

Eli paled, "what was in it."

Giles smiled, he was the very picture of a charming Lord. "Willow dropped it by before she went hunting. The potion won't physically harm you. That being said, you'll relieve Ziva's torment in vivid detail and feel everything she did. The beauty of the spell is that it will last until Ziva mentally recovers from her ideal."

Eli said nothing. After all, there was nothing Eli could do or say. He had done wrong and the council had managed to exact a revenge that didn't leave a mark. He vowed to stay out of their path for a while. It just wasn't worth the hassle.

At the same time he would limit his direct contact with America. He did not want to see Gibbs smirking face. Eli was not the type to take his failures well. He would not be able to stomach seeing someone act more paternally towards his daughter than he could.


End file.
